This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to bring the instrumental resolution of MR to the level where we can explore the biological spatial limits of functional activation;specifically to achieve array coil, acceleration and sequence innovations to achieve 7 Tesla, 1mm isotropic whole head volumnar EPI in 8 shots.